


"I'm Not Gay, Dude"

by wallflowergardens



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowergardens/pseuds/wallflowergardens
Summary: The relationship between Mac and Dennis from when they met in high school until Dennis left for college.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim and it's probably super generic but whatever. Please enjoy and please leave kudos and comments are also greatly appreciated :)

“You Ronnie the Rat?” Dennis asked the kid sitting under the bleachers with a joint in his hand. 

“I actually go by Mac...but yeah,” he said. Dennis nodded and put his hands in his pockets. He looked around awkwardly and Mac watched him. 

“What do you want?” Mac asked after a minute of silence. 

“Oh yeah,” Dennis said as if he remembered the reason he came here. He pulled out his wallet and took out forty bucks, “how much weed can this get me?” 

“A couple joints,” Mac said after he counted the bills. He took the joints out of his pocket and handed them to Dennis. Dennis was about to walk away but he stopped when Mac began to speak. 

“Wait,” he said. Dennis stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Mac, “why don’t you stay here with me?” He asked. Dennis thought for a second but shrugged and ended up sitting down next to Mac. He sat there next to Mac every day after that. 

 

Mac wasn’t the only one that hung out under the bleachers. There was Charlie, Dooley, and Pete. They had a stupid gang that they called the Freight Train. Dennis didn’t really care for Dooley or Pete but Charlie was fun to get high with and he had apparently been friends with Mac for years. 

Him, Mac, and Charlie became their own little group. They would go everywhere together and most of the time Dennis’s twin sister Dee would come along as well. At first Dennis never wanted her to join their group but after a while it felt weird when she wasn’t there. Even if he did hate her. 

Over the weekends they would sneak beer and get drunk in Dennis and Dee’s basement. Since they had the biggest house and their parent’s didn’t give a shit what they did, the gang always hung out there. Dennis liked his friends but there was something about Mac that made him feel warm inside. 

 

One day while Dennis and Mac were lying on the grass under the bleachers smoking, like they usually do, Mac turned on his side and faced Dennis. 

“Can I spend the night at your house tonight?” Mac asked. He wouldn’t meet Dennis’s eyes. Dennis watched as Mac messed with the hem of his shirt. 

“Yeah sure but why?” Dennis asked and Mac shrugged. 

“My parents are fighting. Don’t want to be in the house,” Mac said and Dennis nodded.

He passed the joint they were smoking back to Mac and Mac took a long drag. 

 

Later that night they were pleasantly buzzed from the wine Dennis stole from his parents alcohol stash. They were sitting close on Dennis’s bed while the TV provided background noise since neither of them were actually paying attention to what was on. 

Their hands kept brushing whenever they would pass the bottle of wine back and forth and it made Mac’s heart skip a beat everytime. They both jumped when they was a shout and a crash from Dennis’s parents room. 

“I don’t know why you would come to my house to get away from your mom and dad fighting when that’s literally all my parents do,” Dennis said. Mac noticed the way he tensed up at the sound of his parents fighting. He liked to pretend it didn’t affect him but Mac could see it bothered him a whole lot. Mac reached over without thinking and put his arm around Dennis’s shoulders. He pretended he didn’t notice the way Dennis relaxed under Mac’s arm. He pretends not to notice how it makes his stomach flutter. 

Before they were about to fall asleep Mac began to climb off the bed but Dennis stopped him by grabbing his arm. 

“Stay,” he said quietly but it sounded more like a question. He wasn’t looking Mac in the eyes like he was ashamed to be asking. Mac hesitated but he could never say no to Dennis so Mac climbed in the bed and layed down next to him. Dennis pulled Mac’s arm over his torso so they were pressed together as close as they could be. Mac tightened his arm whenever Dennis tensed up from hearing his parents yelling. 

Mac would be lying to himself if he said this didn’t feel right. 

 

It was a friday, they were sixteen years old, Dennis and Mac were watching a movie and drinking beer. They were both pretty drunk and Mac was talking bullshit about the main character's physique in the movie. Dennis snorted into his beer everytime Mac claimed he wasn’t gay whenever he would point out the mass on some dudes body. They were sitting close enough on the shitty futon that Dennis’s hand was resting on Mac’s thigh. Mac was too invested in the movie to shake him off and he would never admit it but he liked the warmth from Dennis’ hand. He froze when Dennis’ hand moved higher up his thigh. 

“What are you doing, bro?” Mac asked. He was staring straight ahead and tried to focus on the movie. Dennis’ hand was moving slowly on the inside of Mac’s thigh. Mac shifted but he wasn’t moving away from Dennis’ touch. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Dennis asked. He took another sip of his beer and smirked. 

“I’m not gay, dude,” Mac said and gasped when Dennis moved his hand to palm Mac over his jeans. 

“Me either,” Dennis whispered and began unbuttoning Mac’s jeans. Mac spread his legs slightly and let Dennis shove his hand down his pants. He began breathing heavily as Dennis wrapped his hand around his dick. His head was leaning against the back of the futon and he was staring at the ceiling. Dennis moved so his lips were against Mac’s neck and Mac put one of his hands on the back of Dennis’ head, running his fingers through his curly hair.   
Dennis moved his hand faster until Mac was letting out soft moans and tightening his hand in Dennis’ hair. Dennis couldn’t resist sucking a bruise into Mac’s neck making Mac moan louder into the dark basement, illuminated only by the movie that was still playing in the background. Mac reached over and palmed Dennis through his jeans as well and he felt Dennis smile against his neck. Mac slipped his own hand into Dennis’ pants. 

“Oh shit,” Mac said after a few minutes and came into Dennis’ fist. Dennis followed soon after. They were both still as they tried to catch their breath. Dennis moved his hand out of Mac’s pants and wiped it on the blanket. 

“What was that for?” Mac asked. 

“I don’t know. I’m drunk, dude,” Dennis said and took a drink of his beer. 

They never talked about it but the drunk handjobs became a regular thing between them.

 

When Dennis is 16, he starts dating Maureen Ponderosa and Mac has no room to be jealous. He should be happy that his best friend managed to get a girlfriend as hot as Maureen but Dennis spends less time with him and he barely hangs out under the bleachers any more. 

One of the rare days where Dennis hung out with Mac under the bleachers, the only thing we would talk about is Maureen and Mac finally broke. 

“Can you shut the fuck up about Maureen Ponderosa!” Mac yelled and they both froze. 

“Can I stop talking about my girlfriend?” Dennis asked in disbelief after a minute. Mac just shrugged and took a drag of the joint that was in his hand. 

“You just talk about her all the time and you barely hang out with me.” Mac spoke softly. Dennis scoffed. 

“You’re just jealous that you can’t get a girl as hot as mine because you’re a rat. Everyone thinks you’re a freak, dude. Fuck you, Mac,” Dennis said and stood up. He walked off and ignored Mac calling after him. 

Dennis didn’t talk to him for a whole week. He didn’t call, he didn’t meet Mac under the bleachers, until one night   
Dennis showed up on Mac’s doorstep completely out of the blue. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Mac asked looking at his feet instead of meeting Dennis’ eyes. 

“Maureen broke up with me,” Dennis said. 

“Why should I care? I’m just a rat and a freak,” Mac said. He finally looked at Dennis and right off the bat noticed he was a mess. His eyes were bloodshot (and Mac suspects it’s not from weed), his clothes are haphazardly on his body as if he threw them on in a hurry, and his hair is disheveled as if he was running his fingers through it and yanking it. 

“I didn’t mean that,” Dennis said softly. Mac looked Dennis over once again and sighed, pulling him into his house and up to his room. Mac motioned to his bed and Dennis began taking off his shirt and his jeans. 

“What happened?” Mac asked once they were both sitting on the bed, side by side. 

“She broke up with me. I got mad. Broke some stuff in my room. Came here.” Dennis was talking in short, choppy sentences. Mac didn’t know how to react. He was still pisssed off at Dennis for calling him names but he was quickly starting to get over that as he watched Dennis discreetly try to wipe at his eyes. He reached out and ran one of his hands through Dennis’ hair. He moved it down so his hand was on the side of Dennis’ face. Dennis reached up and put his hand over Mac’s hand. 

“Come on, let’s lay down,” Mac whispered and gently guided Dennis down. He pulled the blanket over them and placed his arm around Dennis’ waist. 

“I’m sorry, Mac,” Dennis said after a minute, taking Mac by surprise. Dennis very rarely apologized for things. 

“It’s okay Dennis. I forgive you,” Mac said. Without thinking he leaned over and placed a kiss onto Dennis’ temple. He lingered for longer than necessary but Dennis didn’t complain. He liked the comfort the kiss brought him. 

The next morning they decided to walk to get coffee together. They got dressed and Mac reached for his gel to slick his hair back but Dennis stopped him. 

“Don’t put that shit in your hair,” Dennis said and Mac looked at him confused. 

“Why not?” Mac asked and Dennis reached out and ran his hand through Mac’s hair. 

“I like it like this,” Dennis said and gave Mac a smile.

 

When Mac turned 17 he hung out with Dennis and Charlie. They took Dennis’ new car to a bar with a couple of fake ID’s. They were about two beers deep before someone questioned how old they actually were. They asked Charlie what year he was born and said hesitated for a good 10 seconds before saying the year he was actually born. They were thrown out of the bar but that didn’t put out their good mood. 

They moved the party to Dennis’ basement where there was an unlimited amount of booze for them to drink. Charlie was passed out by the seventh beer and Mac laughed at him. He was pretty drunk and slurring his words slightly as he called Charlie a lightweight. Dennis laughed along and while Mac was speaking he moved to the floor between Mac’s legs. 

“Bro,” Mac said. He was gonna stop Dennis but he figured they were both drunk. It doesn’t count if they’re drunk. Dennis began unzipping Mac’s jeans. 

“Gotta be quiet if you don’t want to wake Charlie,” Dennis said and took Mac’s erection into his hand. He swiped his thumb against the slit of his dick and Mac gasped. He placed his hand on the back of Dennis’ head but it wasn’t a forcing hand. Dennis leaned forward and took Mac into his mouth and Mac let out a moan into the room. Dennis moved his head up and down trying to take Mac into his mouth as deep as he could. 

Mac didn’t last long before he was pulling on Dennis’ hair and coming in his mouth.   
“Happy Birthday,” Dennis said and wiped the corner of his mouth. Mac’s only had one other blow job before and this one definitely topped the one Dennis’ prom date gave him. 

 

The first time they had sex, not just sloppy drunk handjobs or Mac’s birthday blowjob, was the night before Dennis was going to leave for college. They were completely sober except for the joint they shared together on Dennis’ bed. As the night went on they moved closer and closer to each other until Dennis was under Mac’s arm and they were pressed as close together as they could manage. 

“I’m gonna miss you when you leave,” Mac said quietly. Without thinking, Dennis leaned forward and pressed his lips to Mac’s and placed his hand on the side of Mac’s face. 

“It’s not like I’m moving across the country, don’t be so dramatic,” Dennis whispered against his lips but he didn’t say that he was also gonna miss Mac. Mac moved forward this time and pressed their lips together. They were kissing softly and eventually Dennis moved them so Mac was laying on his back and Dennis was straddling his thighs. Dennis created a steady rhythm with his hips making Mac bite his lips and snap his hips up to try and create more friction. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Dennis whispered into Mac’s ear. Mac shuddered and began taking off his shirt. Once they were both naked except for their boxers, Dennis flipped them over so he was underneath Mac. He slipped his underwear off and watched as Mac swallowed hard at the sight of Dennis naked under him. Dennis reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom and handed them to Mac.

The next morning Dennis woke up alone and Mac wasn’t in his bed. Dennis was worried he had ruined things with Mac. Maybe they finally went too far. To Dennis’ surprise Mac came back right before he was about to leave to say goodbye. They gave each other a quick hug and Mac said he was gonna miss Dennis. Neither of them mentioned what happened the night before. 

 

Dennis loved college at first. There were girls that were willing to sleep with him at all the awesome parties. He joined his own fraternity and the guys there loved him. They all thought he was awesome. After a while though the work caught up to him and he was failing most of his classes. He was hung over all the time and he missed Philly. What he missed most though, is Mac. They still talked on the phone every day but it was not the same as being in the same room together. 

“When are you gonna come visit?” Dennis asked over the phone one night. He had a book open in front of him, trying to actually study for once but it was a dead end. 

“I don’t know man I’ve been pretty busy,” Mac said trailing off and Dennis rolls his eyes. That was bullshit and they both knew it. 

“Yeah, okay,” Dennis said. He told Mac he had to go study and hung up the phone. The next day he didn’t pick up Mac’s daily phone call. 

Mac didn’t try and call for another week after that but one day when Dennis was recovering from a nasty hangover there was a knock on the door. At first he tried to ignore it. Maybe they would just go away. There was another knock at the door, this time louder. Dennis groaned and went to open the door. He was about to yell at them to go away but when he saw who it was, he froze. Mac was standing in his doorway looking sheepishly down at his shoes. He had a six pack of beer under one arm and a couple of movies in his hand. 

“Mac, what the hell are you doing here?” Dennis asked. They weren’t meeting each other’s eyes. 

“I, uh, felt bad about not coming to see you and we haven’t talked in awhile and I missed you.” Mac shuffled on his feet and finally looked up. Dennis sighed and let Mac into his room. 

“How did you even know where I lived?” Dennis asked. He opened one of the beers Mac brought. 

“I asked Dee,” he responded. Dennis nodded and picked at the label on his beer bottle. Before he knew what was happening Mac was talking the beer bottle out of Dennis’ hand and pulling Dennis close to him. Mac pressed their lips together and laced his hand in Dennis’ curly hair. Dennis relaxed against Mac’s lips and sighed in relief. It felt so right being with Mac even if neither of them would never admit they needed the other.


End file.
